


We're in this together

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Till the end...





	We're in this together

Our story begins in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry moments before The Battle of Hogwarts. Alecto and Amycus Carrow are deciding what to do; stay and fight or flee and be marked cowards.

Alecto said, "We have to stay and fight, Am."

"Yes, whether we want to or not," said Amycus in agreement.

Alecto nodded and stated, "We have to stick together, so we survive this battle."

Amycus took her hand and smiled. "We're in this together, Ally. Always have been since day one of this Death Eater business."


End file.
